1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of analytical instrumentation and methods which are useful in chemistry (e.g., spectroscopy and chromatography), and more particularly to laboratory systems as well as subsystems and methods for use with such laboratory systems, including methods for sequencing a plurality of samples through gas or liquid chromatographs, mass spectrometers and the like.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
In the field of chromatography, there are several known systems, subsystems and methods which have been utilized to optimize laboratory analysis of samples with a gas or liquid chromatograph, "PyTechnology.TM." systems, manufactured by Zymark Corporation of Hopkinton, Mass., are illustrative of such systems, subsystems and methods.
As is known, "PyTechnology.TM." systems incorporate a core system which includes a Zymate II laboratory robot (and controller) that is attached to a central locating plate, around which all other "PySections" are located. The central locating plate is divided into forty-eight sectors, and the hardware for each "PySection" (e.g., a dispenser or a centrifuge) is mounted on a wedge-shaped platform which occupies one or more of the forty-eight sectors.
Illustrative references which describe the robot used in "PyTechnology.TM." systems are: U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,241; U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,044; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,684; each of which was invented by Hutchins et al., is assigned to Zymark Corporation, and is incorporated herein by reference.
A user of such "PyTechnology.TM." systems "teaches" or programs the controller of the desired position for each "PySection", and such positions are automatically stored in the controller as additional "PySections" are added. Once a "PySection" has been put into place, the robot is able to automatically access all working positions on that "PySection" without any additional teaching or programming by the user.
Illustrative references which describe the robot controller used in "PyTechnology.TM." systems are: U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,764; U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,151; U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,755; and, U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,494; each of which (with the exception of U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,764 by Hutchins et al.) was invented by Buote, is assigned to Zymark Corporation, and is incorporated herein by reference.
While many prior art laboratory systems, such as the aforedescribed "PyTechnology.TM." system of Zymark Corporation, are capable of integration with a gas or liquid chromatographs, they are nevertheless deficient in several aspects. For example, Zymark's "GC Inject PySection" operates with an HP7673A automatic injector, HP5890A gas chromatograph, and HP3392A integrator, each of which is manufactured by Hewlett-Packard Company of Palo Alto, Calif., but lacks the compactness of size which is necessary to ensure quick transfers of samples.
Zymark's "LC Inject PySection" also provides direct injection of prepared samples into an HPLC (i.e., high-performance liquid chromatograph), but it requires that the HPLC be located near the Zymark system which is not within reach of the robot. Furthermore, like many other prior art laboratory systems, the "PyTechnology.TM." system utilizes a robot which suffers from the disadvantage of having to be taught.